The present invention generally relates to a mechanically advantaged friction brake and more specifically applies to a fluid, air or mechanically activated brake in which braking is accomplished through the use of a novel combination of an improved swash plate mechanism used with a compound lever system and a reciprocating friction bar.
The present invention can be easily adapted to be placed on presently operable automobiles, trucks, trains, airplanes, and other diverse mechanisms. With the invention's simple sturdy construction, it can inexpensively be adapted to any desired usage. The invention cuts maintenance costs because brake shoe and wheel wear is drastically reduced.
The invention is particularly useful in that it provides a safe, dependable brake which is cooler, thus removing the hazards of brake fade which currently exists with present commercial brakes. In the invention heat is reduced and removed to an area remote from the wheels and tires. When used in airplanes this would remove the hazard of overheating brakes.
In addition the torque delivered from the wheels to the friction brake bar is greatly divided by the compound lever torque converter. Thus if the ratio of load and effort arms of the lever system (including the swash plate) was 1 to 4, this would divide the torque delivered from the axle or wheels to the brake bar of the invention to 4 to the fourth power or 1/260. Also, if the last lever in the system has a 1 to 8 ratio this would divide the torque to 1/520. The friction bar and lever system acts as a heat sink. This coupled with the fact that much less heat will be developed makes the invention a cooler running brake.
An additional advantage of the invention is that much of the energy from the wheel is used up in the work of overcoming the inertia at the end of each reciprocating stroke. The brake can be operated very efficiently by levers and cables in case of failure of the hydraulic or air system.